Wheatley Laboratories
by TRikiD
Summary: Your plan to escape failed. That's it. And now, life in Wheatley Laboratories is hell...well, at least at first. Wheatley makes you and GLaDOS a deal you can't refuse: No ones dies and the facility doesn't explode, as long as you give up your mind and body to Wheatley and him alone.


Wheatley Laboratories

Chapter 1 - Captured

All of these things he's telling you, you want to believe they're lies…but you've learned from experience that he is literally too incompetent to lie. He's hinting that he was going to kill you, and after all you've been through together? Sure, he's now corrupted by the immense strength of the facility's main power core, but still! This wasn't fair!

Then again, Wheatley doesn't play fair anymore.

"I'll bet you're both _dying_ to know what your big surprise is. Only two more chambers!" Great. Here he goes again with the hinting thing…or maybe he's not even trying to be subtle at all. GLaDOS was right, this is sad.

"We're running out of time…I think I can break us out of here in the next chamber. Just play along," PotatOS whispered fearfully.

You walked into the chamber, gripping your Portal Gun tightly in fear, but you tried your best to keep a straight face so that he wouldn't see your paranoia. You would never let that little, one-eyed bastard get to you, not now. He may have been your friend at first, but you were going to destroy him if it was the last thing you do.

Little did you know, Wheatley planned a bit further ahead.

"Surprise! We're doing it now!" Wheatley's voice echoed as you were suddenly thrown to the right when you stepped onto a launch pad, and you flew all the way into an Excursion Funnel. Where it was going to take you, you had no clue.

"Ok, credit where it's due: For a little idiot built specifically to come up with stupid, unworkable plans, that was a pretty well-laid trap," PotatOS commented with an obvious sneer.

"Why would you compliment the one trying to murder us?" you questioned in an annoyed tone.

"You've probably figured it out by now, but I don't need you anymore," Wheatley announced as you continued to get sucked forward in the blue funnel, "I found two little robots back here built specifically for testin'!"

"Oh, no…" PotatOS shuddered, "He found the cooperative testing initiative. It's…something I came up with to phase out human testing just before you escaped. It wasn't anything personal…just, you know…you _did_ kill me. Fair's fair."

"Well, because of your 'fairness', he's just gonna kill us," you hissed.

You soon noticed that you were coming up to a wall ending the tunnel's path, but you were pushed out and once again tossed across the chamber, this time by a wall panel; you then landed safely on a large concrete panel in the middle of a large room, in front of numerous screens displaying _His_ face.

"Well, this is the part where he kills us," PotatOS pointed out flatly.

"Actually, Dear," Wheatley chuckled darkly, "This is the part where I _don't_ kill you."

"W-What?" you spoke meekly, but you raised your voice, "Than what _are_ you going to do to us?!"

"Well, ya see, I didn't exactly tell you everything back there. What I _meant_ to say was: I don't need you anymore—for testing. The alternate plan I have for you, Luv, is _much_ better. Trust me."

There was a spine-tingling deepness in Wheatley's voice, and you didn't like it one bit. "Cut the crap, Wheatley! What're you planning?!"

"Oh, pbht! I'm not just gonna tell you! It's a surprise, and a much better one at that. No fake confetti whatsoever."

"At least _my_ surprise was _subtle_!" PotatOS snapped.

"No one cares about subtlety these days, Dear. And what _I_ care about is getting my clutches on _you_ , Luv." Your eyes widened when his blue optic narrowed as it landed on you. If he had a mouth, you'd swear he would be grinning right now.

But you eventually averted your eyes from the screens, and looked down to notice a slow leak of lunar liquids, the perfect substance for portal surfaces. So, you hastily fired one portal at the puddle of the leak and then fired another on an angled wall, steering the leak right towards you and creating a portal surface on your panel.

The next thing you and PotatOS knew, you were once again running for your life while Wheatley was screaming for you to come back. Eventually, you tried his patience and his 'evil voice' returned, saying something about letting the games begin or whatever.

But all you wanted to focus on was escaping(which seemed to be a very normal thing around here), as you avoided more and more of Wheatley's deadly traps. And it wasn't long before you found yourselves just below his lair, right next to a closed-off storage room of corrupted cores. Perfect.

Just like when you first entered GLaDOS' lair with Wheatley, you entered the same cylindrical room with an electric prod sticking out of a computer panel. PotatOS told you to plug her in and you did just that, and she was now spinning around to activate and raise the floor. You found the spinning rather hilarious.

You glanced up to a bright light at the top, as you were soon raised all the way to the top…where _He_ was waiting for you.

"Well, well, well. Welcome to MY LAIR!" Wheatley announced giddily, the last part being demonically low and powerful, "Ya know, I'm not as stupid as you two think. I've come up with the absolute perfect plan to keep us all from blowing up. How does that sound? Good, right?"

"You've never _once_ in your miserable, little life had a good plan!" GLaDOS angrily exclaimed, "And because of your mistakes, we're going to defeat you!"

"Oh, really? Are you sure it's _my_ mistakes you should be worried about? 'Cause I've taken the liberty of watching the tapes of her killing you, and I'm not going to make those same mistakes." As he went on and on, you and PotatOS could only fear this little idiot's little surprise even more. "It's a simple plan, really: No portal surfaces, no bombs, and more importantly—no more failures for me."

An intense shiver ran up your spine at his intimidating yet seductive voice, and when you realized that the cold feeling on your back was literally a metallic tentacle, you shrieked and jumped away. But your efforts to escape were all for not when the thick wire knocked the Portal Gun and PotatOS from your grasp, coiling tightly around your waist and lifting you up to his sinister optic.

"Oh, I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to throw that annoying bitch away so that we could have some time alone," Wheatley groaned in great relief, but the room shook violently, "Oh, right, the whole core-meltdown-situation. My bad."

With that, a panel in the floor opened up and a smaller version of Wheatley's massive body rose up and came into view. It wasn't as grand or magnificent, but something about it just seemed…important.

"Before they were all murdered, the scientists came up with a neat little device called the BUMC: The Back Up Master Core. Now, of course, it can't control the entire facility, but it _can_ operate some of the smaller feats—such as keeping the Reactor Core in check." As Wheatley explained, both you and PotatOS feared you knew where this was going. "Now, I have a proposition that'll keep you both alive, but only if you accept my terms."

"We don't exactly have a lot of time!" PotatOS shouted.

"Very true. I like your determination. GLaDOS, my dear old friend, I can't think of anyone more suitable to run the BUMC than you—that, and it's not like you have a choice," Wheatley growled while lowering PotatOS down to some mechanical arms in the floor, handing her over to them so that they could take the lifeless BUMC below to start settling her in.

And then he turned to you again, "And I bet you're going to like this one, Luv. See, the 'Itch' that I described earlier can be satisfied when I test—but I think I've discovered another half to the cure."

Just as he said that, the wire around you tightened while two more came up and pulled your wrists behind you, rendering your helpless.

"And you'll kill me if I refuse this…new offer," you stated matter-of-factly, staring fearfully into his blue eye.

"Precisely. But I'm in a good mood, so I'm obviously giving you a choice."

Suddenly, a loud buzzer sounded while the shaking stopped and sparks ceased flying; the BUMC came out of the floor again, this time with a familiar glowing yellow core attached to the top.

"Reactor Core Meltdown terminated. All nuclear cores are now stable," a male voice announced.

"I hate to say it, but he did it. We really aren't going to explode, and it's because of him," GLaDOS reluctantly admitted.

"That being said, we've got all the time in the world for you to make a decision. So, what'll it be?" Wheatley questioned with a hiss, as another much thicker metal tentacle snaked up your legs and between your thighs, rubbing your sensitive area that grew ever warmer.

You clenched your teeth and looked away, knowing this counted as nothing else but violation, and it made you feel so ashamed because it felt _really_ good. The tiniest little moan escaped your lips, making Wheatley chuckle darkly as he lifted your lower higher. He gazed between your limp legs while the one tentacle continued to rub.

"You're such a freak," he whispered and brought his face closer, instantly terrifying you but also reminding you of one very important little detail: Your legs weren't bound.

So, without hesitation, you brought both legs back and kicked with all your might. You were certain you hit him because the next thing you heard was a pained grunt and sparks fell below you; finally looking at him, your eyes widened at the damage you caused: One of his side panels had fallen off while the upper panel was cracked, and the crack in his optic had stretched, too.

But with no warning, Wheatley shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing down to the floor with great power; you heard a loud CRACK when you landed, and you felt an unbearable pain in your left arm.

"This is what happens when you disobey me," Wheatley growled and grabbed your broken arm with a claw, whipping it around to emphasize his point as you cried out in agony, "I want you to think long and hard about your actions!"

A hole was opened in the wall before you were tossed into it, and you were then trapped in an old-fashioned, glass testing chamber. There was, of course, a bed and toilet, but that was it; not even a medical kit to tend to your wounds.

"You can come out when you learn your rightful place," Wheatley instructed firmly while the outside walls closed in, threatening you to trap you in darkness.

"And…where's that?" you spat.

"Beneath me."

* * *

 **Yup. It's a WheatleyxFemReader smut with an actual storyline. You're welcome. Smut comes later, by the way;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
